A Child's Curse
by chickenleg718
Summary: This is a story about an old friend of Logan's from Britain named Matthew Turner Matt who has not seen Logan for many years but when he decides to move to LA to pursue his lifelong dream of becoming a singer things become difficult and old memories come back. Matt is a few years younger than Logan and the boys as he is only fourteen but is a lot like the boys.
1. Chapter 1

**MY BIG TIME RUSH FANFIC  
A CHILD'S CURSE**

**AUTHORS NOTE:** This is my first story ever so you all better be nice or I'll come after you, you've been warned.

**SUMMARY:** This is a story about an old friend of Logan's from Britain named Matthew Turner (Matt) who has not seen Logan for many years but when he decides to move to LA to pursue his lifelong dream of becoming a singer things become difficult and old memories come back. Matt is a few years younger than Logan and the boys as he is only fourteen but is a lot like the boys, which is why after both boys moved from London, Logan became friends with James, Kendall and Carlos. The similarities with the boys are:  
James-He is usually referred to as quite pretty or handsome and can be obsessive with his hair. Kendall-He has natural leadership abilities and loves singing.  
Carlos-He is reckless and has a childish innocence about him.  
Logan-He is smart and can do flips from just standing on the ground.  
But in addition to this he also has anger management issues just like Gustavo.  
Through all this there is a terrifying secret. Will this curse ever be lifted?

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Big Time Rush or the characters, stop making me say it OKAY. However much I wish to I don't own it (yet) WAAAAAH!

**WARNING: **Slash (male×male) and supernatural themes.

**PS: **Sorry about there not being anything in Carlos' POV, but he'll I don't know how to write in anything in his perspective. So please, don't throw flaming microphones at me.

**PROLOGUE: **

It's dark, so, so dark, that is all I know, the darkness surrounds me. I wish I had not woken up.

The last thing I remember is walking home from a friend's house.

_Flashback_

_I wasn't afraid of losing my footing, it was a full moon and the world was bathed in moonlight. It illuminated everything._

_But then single cloud decided to cover the moon, it was just large enough for the shadows to darken. Suddenly, I did not feel so safe. I felt something heavy hit the side of my head, it was hard, but not so hard that I would black out, just hard enough to make me feel immense pain shoot through my skull, starting at the back of my right ear and travelling everywhere. I fell to the ground. I heard something coming; I looked up and saw the glint of steel, before a knife was buried in my stomach. This was when I passed out._

_End Flashback_

A blinding pain shoots through my left side, another knife, another step closer to death.

One of the men lifted my chin and shouted at me to look him in the eye, this is it, I know it, they would not let me see them if I was going to live.

"Say goodbye."

There was a snarl from the bushes before a giant creature jumped out. He looked angry.

The wolf jumped the man closest to me; he ripped them apart before starting on the others. But I did not see their fates, as my vision was begging to grow hazy, black dots aligned it, I was going to sleep again, but this time I would not wake up.

The young male, stepped towards me, dipped his head and nudged my cheek, I opened my half-closed eyes. When he looked at me, studying my face, he had an almost apologetic look in his eyes. Those eyes; so familiar. He had reached a decision and bit my neck, the injuries began to heal, but not fast enough, I had already lost so much blood. The wolf saw this. Sleep looked so inviting right now, so I gave up, I closed my eyes and went to sleep. I already knew my saviour.

I knew the pain was gone even before I woke up to a wolf peering at me anxiously; he dipped his head in greeting, I reached out and stroked his fur.

"Hello Matt."

**CHAPTER ONE:**

LOGAN POV

"DOGS! Since I can't stand the sight of you anymore I'm going to train my new monkey-dog!" Man, I gotta stop daydreaming during rehearsal, next time he's gonna give me a heart attack.

"Oh so we're just dogs but that new dude gets to be a monkey-dog." I was extremely pissed; I mean not only was I woken up (I'm very crabby when I wake up) BUT Gustavo always seems to do everything to confuse me and the guys. I mean I'm confused and I'm usually considered the smart one of the band.

"Okay, boys you can go in ten more minutes, AFTER you meet Matthew."

Okay now Kelly was starting to annoy me. "Matthew huh…I knew a guy called that once, maybe I know him. What's his last name?"

"Oh it's Tur-."

"Logie?"

"Matt?" There was a slight nod of recognition "Matt, I can't believe it's really you." I ran across the room and launched myself at him while he simultaneously dropped his bags and wrapped his arms round me.

"I haven't seen you in-" I started but he continued on with my sentence "-like forever man, where you been since London." "Well it has been four years since we both moved, five since the err _accident_." I whispered the last bit in his ear, so that no-one but Matt could hear my comment.

When we finally stopped gripping each other we found everyone staring at them (including Gustavo) like we'd suddenly grown two heads. "Err… guys this is my friend Matthew Turner, from when I lived in Britain. Matt these are my friends Kendall Knight, James Diamond and Carlos Garcia, together we make the band Big Time Rush, Gustavo is our manager and Kelly, Kelly is his assistant."

MATT POV

Okay, this I did not see coming, I mean first some GIANT TURD producer shows up and says he wants to make me a star, no reason, just that I have 'the fire' he's looking for. Then I end up in LA, the very place that my dad was born, so in a way I'm going back to family (even if I have no idea who they are). And finally I see my best friend Logan Mitchell, after four long years I finally see him again, in the least likely place ever and he's a singer now?

"So, hey guys, I'm Matt and I guess I'm meant to be working with Gustavo, so we'll be seeing each other a lot." They won't stop staring at me, it's starting to get weird, like I love looking at myself but this is uncomfortable. I looked at Logan and raised an eyebrow, he sighed and went up to the one he called Kendall and slapped him across the face, Kendall let out a scream and fell onto James, who let a screech and jumped into Carlos's arms, who crumpled to the ground under his weight. Logan and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Once they disentangled themselves from each other they screamed out "It's not funny!" all at once, Logan and I didn't even have to look at each other before we yelled "Dude's, it really is, so hah." Then we smiled, while they looked indignant.

After this outburst Gustavo said we could all go and as we were all staying at the Palm Woods, we'd get to share a limo, but there was a lot of traffic, so instead of a ten minute drive, it would take over an hour because an accident that had occurred earlier in the day, who knew that some dude called Fabio singing would make some poor soul crash into another?

I've only known these guys for about half an hour but I'm now pretty sure that Kendall and James are gay for each other and don't even know (or just don't want to believe it), Gustavo and Kelly are dating, but don't want to tell the 'dogs' as they call them and that Carlos has a crush on Kendall's little sister Katie, just from the way his eyes light up whenever her name was mentioned or his voice cracked when he spoke about her.

Right now we're driving home, but I'm starting to get tired (jetlag) so I'm gonna take a nap.  
"Hey, guys I'm gonna go to sleep, wake me up when we get there." I requested.

KENDALL POV

Well I've got to say this is one of the strangest moments I've ever been in and I've been in a lot of strange moments. It's also one of the most awkward and funny really. Logan's friend Matt fell asleep about ten minutes ago and has now moved in his sleep so that he's on Logan's lap, oh and now it looks like he's having a night-mare because he's shaking and…and crying?

But Logan just took this all in his stride held him closer while singing a soft little lullaby, this is getting weird. Oh, of course Matt's now stopped and turned himself around so his nose is pressed up against Logan's stomach. And look, Carlos has been videoing the whole thing.

"Oh, guys I am so putting this up on the website, I can see it now, in lights 'Big Time Rush Cares'. Carlos exclaimed.

"Or, it may just convince everyone that Logan is gay."

"What!" Logan tried to whisper, but failed miserably, surprisingly still not waking up Matt who just whimpered and tightened his grip on Logan's shirt. Logan looked down and smiled.

"Guys, shut up, Carlos will not put that on the website unless Gustavo agrees." James said sternly, actually putting down his mirror for once, well I guess there's a first for everything, yeah, but this day's still weird.

Okay we're here, so I'm getting out and leaving Logan to deal with Matthew and everything that goes along with him, I'm gonna get James and Carlos going before they notice.

"Guys, did you see that thing in the pool?"

"But."

"Come-on." I dragged them out of the limo and into the Palm Woods, before pushing them into the pool.

"My HAIR."

"My HELMET."

Now I feel bad, but it was worth it, I have to renew my cologne anyway.

LOGAN POV

I just saw Kendall pull James and Carlos out of the limo and after that yell I guess they're now in the pool. Matt's still asleep and I don't want to wake him up (based on previous experience, he hits you) so here goes nothing, I picked him up and carried him in through the doors, oh great there's Camille.

"Hey Logan, what's u-who's that?"

"Err, hey Camille this is my oldest friend Matt, Gustavo hired as his new project, he lives here and fell asleep in the limo, so I thought I'd take him up to 2J since he lives with us now." I stumbled over my words, whilst backing into the elevator.

"Logan wait."

"Bye." I said hurriedly as the doors closed.

"Okay, that was weird." I heard Camille say through the doors.

The doors are opening on the second floor, here's my stop. I stepped inside 2J and saw Mama Knight and Katie sitting on our awesome, orange couch.

"Logan…do I want to know?" Mama Knight asked me while Katie just stared and snickered.

"Why does everyone keep looking at me like that? This is Matt, he's one of my best friends, and he's now working with Gustavo and because of how much we've broken over the past year he has to live with us. Matt fell asleep and I didn't want to wake him up. What does everyone think?"

"Well…never mind, just go put him in your room, on your bed, I'll put some sheets on the spare in there before we leave tonight."

"Okay, yeah, whatever Mama Knight." I walked in and put him down but I realised that he wasn't going to let go of my shirt anytime soon and I was not going to ask Katie or Mama Knight for help because they'd tell the guys and then I'd never hear the end of it. I knew taking off my shirt wouldn't be an option because his grip was too tight; well I am kind of tired so I'll just rest my eyes for a second.

FOUR HOURS LATER

JAMES POV

Carlos and I have been chasing Kendall for like four hours and have finally caught him, he's backed up into a corner in the lobby, awww he's cute when he's scared…wait WHAT!

"Guys please don't hurt me, I'll polish you're helmet and buy you more hair products, just please." Kendall was begging now.

"Fine, I'm holding you to that Kendall." Carlos yelled as he went to go and hit on the Jennifer's _again._ Oh look, he's in the pool _again._

Kendall looked toward me relieved until I grabbed him by the waist and hoisted him over my shoulder. "James what are you doing?"

"Dude, my mum is THE Brooke Diamond, she owns a cosmetics company, and part of that company is hair products." I was walking into the elevator.

"James what is with you guys today, I mean Logan was carrying the new guy earlier and now you're carrying Kendall." Great, here's Camille.

"Look Camille, don't slap me," I said dodging her hand. "I'm just getting revenge." Oh thank god, the elevators here, I stepped inside, pressing the close doors button repeatedly.

"Having fun there Kendall?" I asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, I just love hanging out on your shoulder." He replied sarcastically.

"Well you're sure gonna love this then." I started rubbing slow, deliberate circles on his inner thighs, teasing the waistband of his jeans and ghosting over his growing erection. This caused him to shiver and me to smirk.

"I guess you do like it then don't you, and by the looks of it, so does little Kendall." I said, laughing as I felt something poking me in the stomach.

"Come-on please James, haven't you tortured me enough? Either take me up to our room to finish the job or leave me alone, so I can!"

"Wait, what, you want me to err…you can go now, bye." I put him down and scurried to our apartment, leaving him chuckling and going to hide in a closet to probably, well…jerk himself off.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO:**

'This is the weirdest day ever' I thought as I ran to our apartment, when I got to 2J I saw that no-one was there, so I went to the fridge to see a note that said and I quote:

**Dear boys,**

**I'm sorry we did not tell you as it was on such short notice, but Katie and I have decided to visit our family back in Minnesota.**

**We will not be back for three months.**

**This hotel means a lot to us, so don't break it, or throw any parties and/or do anything that will get us kicked out.**

**Love Mama Knight xox.**

**P.S That includes you Carlos, I know you're still hung up on being one of the Hollywood party kings of Hollywood'.**

"Hey guys, did you know that Mama Knight and Katie are gone?" I asked as I stepped into Logan's room (we all voted that he got the spare room because no-one wants him criticising and lecturing us on how dirty and messy our room is) until I turned around from closing the door and saw Logan and Matthew curled up on the bed _together_?

Once I saw that I backed out of the door trying not to burst out laughing and wake them up, without taking a picture first. Damn it Carlos where did you put the camera? Oh there it is he, he, he.

MATT POV

Man whatever I'm lying on is super comfortable, I opened my eyes and looked around me, 'I don't recognise this place, where am I?' I thought before I felt something start to stir next to me. Awww Logan looks so cute, yes I admit it I'm gay, but I didn't think I still liked him, great just great, I thought sarcastically.

We're laying in just a way so that I'm curled up against his chest, my hands wrapped in his shirt and he had his arms wrapped tightly around me, with our legs tangled together.

I have to wake him up, so that I can pee. "Logan, Logan, wake up mate". He doesn't budge, right because he's the heaviest sleeper known to man. Now I have no choice but to push him off the edge.

Unbelievable, he's still asleep and now we're both stuck on the floor, oh and of course he's lying on top of me.

THREE HOURS LATER

It has been three hours and he will not wake up but I'm now desperate so here goes nothing.

"Ahh, What the HELL!" He screamed after I pressed my lips to his softly.

"Finally, your awake, I've been waiting to pee for like I don't know maybe THREE HOURS!" I was yelling but I mean who wouldn't. "Now if you'll excuse me." I pushed him off and ran down the hall, past Kendall and Carlos, who looked at me like I was crazy while I yelled "NOT NOW!" James was in the bathroom, staring in the mirror and placing each hair specifically on his head. "Move James!" I screamed whilst pushing him out the door, slamming it closed and relieving myself.

JAMES POV

"Someone actually got James out of the bathroom, how, men, how?"

"Shut up Carlos, I didn't even get too finish and he messed up my hair, it looks awful." It was true, when he shoved me out of the bathroom, I slipped, the impact causing my hair to go up in all directions.

"Yeah guys, he's not gonna come out of the bathroom anytime soon, he err…saw his hair, he's a lot like James, so he's like obsessed with his hair, maybe even worse than James, it's weird." Logan told us as he wandered into the room, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, why don't you go in there and drag him out." Kendall exclaimed, while Carlos just staring at him in shock, muttering incoherently about how he didn't think anyone could be worse than me.

"Ever wondered how I got this scar?" He pointed to a large scar on his upper arm; just below his shoulder (I'd always wondered how he got that). "Yeah that's what happened the last time I got between Matt and his hair, so you do it Kendall." Logan all but screamed, then calming down and saying how much he needed a coffee and walking to the kitchen to prepare it.

"I'm not that bad am I?"

"No James, you're definitely not that bad."

"Thanks Kendall, but what am I going to do about my hair, my lucky comb is still in there and I know from experience that perfection can take hours."

"Believe me we know too." Carlos complained, looking pointedly at me.

"James, come here." I walked over and sat next to him on the couch; he pulled me against his chest and began to run tentative fingers through my hair, ridding it of knots and smoothing it down. Normally I would have complained but it just felt so nice, so I did what felt natural, I leaned back, closed my eyes and hissed in pleasure.

LOGAN POV

"Come-on Matt, you look fine, now PLEASE come out of the bathroom." I was currently standing outside the bathroom door, the coffee long since finished, pleading with him, whilst he just growled at me through the door.

"That's it I'm coming in." I said before stepping back, taking a run up and busting down the door, I heard a loud yelp while I was dusting myself off, so I looked up at him and as earlier suggested I dragged him out of the bathroom and met a very strange sight indeed. Kendall and James were sitting together, James was leaning against Kendall's chest and Kendall was running his hands through James' hair, Carlos was pretending to read a book (which was upside down) and sneaking looks at James at Kendall, with a very confused look on his face and then trying not to laugh, failing miserably I might add.

"Is everyone in 2J crazy except me right now?" I exclaimed, while grabbing Matt's hand and slinging an arm round his shoulder to prevent him from running back to the bathroom.

Everyone stops and looks at me, seeing Matt and I holding hands pushed Carlos of the edge, he started laughing uncontrollably and fell to the ground holding his stomach. Now we're all staring at him.

"You know this just further proves my point." I stated.

I sighed, realising that they wouldn't listen to me right now even if I threatened to break their hockey sticks, so I sunk low, lower than any of us ever had.

"Hey look, the Jennifers are using Cuda man spray (now for women too), playing hockey and want someone to take them for a walk in the park while they eat corndogs!" Yep, that got them going, but the sun's about to set. I knew Matt always had a sixth sense for this kind of thing. "Logan, we've gotta go, it's getting late." At this we gave hurried goodbyes and excuses that were feeble, even to our ears, to the guys (not that they were listening) and raced through Palm Wood's Park to the Palm Woods.

The sun has just gone down. The moon is rising. It's a full moon.

We dropped to all fours, never missing a stride and ran together, for the first time in years away into the woods.

**AN.  
****Sorry guys, I uploaded the same chapter twice by mistake.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE:**

KENDALL POV

I know Logan was lying but I played along because he looked so anxious, talking to the guys, to distract them so that they wouldn't notice. But I kept an ear out for them and heard Matt mutter something that sounded suspiciously like "It's getting late." I looked around and saw that the sun was just setting, they had to have an excuse for this but then again Logan is gone for one night, every month, maybe it's some tradition they have, that Logan kept going, at least he's not by himself now.

So I ran off towards the door, knowing that the guys would follow me and leave Logan and Matt behind. James has just passed me and I've gotta say that his hair has never looked better. When I touched it I expected it to be hard and stiff from all the hair products he puts in it, but it was actually really soft, in my opinion it's always perfect but right now I want to make up an excuse just to run my hands through it. I still feel so guilty though, I was playing with his feelings.

SPLASH, yeah, Carlos made it there before us. James and I looked at each other, exasperated, before speaking.

"I'll get some dry clothes."

"I'll get a medical kit."

Yes this day is now officially NORMAL; it has out ruled the weird.

JAMES POV

I'm in 2J getting Carlos some dry clothes when I realise that Logan and Matthew aren't there, they're not in the pool or lobby and there's no note, I look at the calendar, "Ahh it's that time of the month again." About two months after we came to LA, I started to mark on the calendar whenever Logan was gone overnight with no warning; surprisingly it's always on the night of the full moon, always. It's kind of strange but I decided ages ago that he must like watching the different stages of the moon, or something like that, now it looks like Matthew does the same thing.

Oh jeez, I've been up here for twenty minutes; I grab the clothes and take the stairs, two at a time. I can see my best bud Carlos shivering, while Kendall check him over, there's already a large bandage on his upper arm and there are large, purple bruises on his ribs, right in the shape of hands, they are. They really got him this time. Speaking of the Jennifers, I can see them to the side, looking guilty and apologetic. I push past them and hand Carlos his clothes and a dry towel. Kendall and I sit either side of him, each wrap an arm around him and try to keep poor, bedraggled Carlos warm.

Whilst Carlos was distracted I shot the Jennifers a dark, almost evil look, they visibly gulped and backed into the lobby, before sprinting (in their way) to the elevator.

"Let's get him upstairs, he needs to keep warm Kendall."

"Yeah, but he won't be able to walk."

"I'll grab his head, you his feet?"

We pick him up, being as gentle as we can, muttering about how ridiculous the Jennifers are and how he could have been hurt. "He didn't even do anything to them except walk past. For once he didn't even look at them." Kendall was fuming, quietly, as not to wake up Carlos, who had fallen into a fitful dose in our arms.

Once we laid him down in his bed and wrapped him up, we went and called Mama Knight, she freaked out at first until we told her about the Jennifers. "Oh." That's all she could say. But after a few minutes of silence, she explained what we had to do; I didn't understand some of what she said, so I told her this, Mama Knight told me to get Logan on the phone.

"Mama Knight, Logan's gone again, this time he took Matt with him, so I'm all we've got because Kendall's making sure Carlos' temperature doesn't rise anymore?"

"Oh then just do what you can, if there are any problems call me."

MATT POV

I had just finished my third rabbit and was wiping the blood off my mouth when Logan barked that it was time to go. We ran to the edge of the lake, plunged in and shook ourselves off before changing back to our human selves and sneaking across the Palm Woods Park. Good thing that Logan knows all the places to hide where no-one can see you or we'd have been spotted long ago.

We just ran up the stairs, not wanting to draw attention to ourselves by taking the elevator and sniffed around the door before recoiling in disgust. Wolfsbane, great, how are we going to explain why neither Logan nor I can go near that foul stuff? We are so royally screwed.

Reading my mind (due to our wolf pack telepathy) Logan said. "We're gonna have to pretend we have allergies to the wolfsbane, you'll be easy but the guys will take some convincing on my part."

"Well once they see our 'symptoms' then they'll believe us." And at that we covered our noses and mouths with our shirts and cautiously walked in, glancing for the poisonous substance. It was right there, James was holding it.

"Hey guys." He greeted, but seeing us back away, his tired expression changed to one of concern. "Logan, Matt what's wrong?"

Logan was coughing uncontrollably and had taken refuge behind the couch but I was able to compose myself long enough to stammer out. "The wolfsbane, we're both allergic to it, get it out, PLEASE, we can only take so…" This was all I could say before I too, broke down coughing. James looked frightened beyond belief and threw said plant out of the window. Once again we were able to breathe, but were still weak, I grabbed Logan's hand and together we stumbled over to the couch and collapsed, James was right behind us, with a worried expression on his face.

"Water." This time it was Logan who managed to croak something out. James ran and got two bottles for us, looking relieved that he could do something. After seeing his face I knew that we had to keep him busy so I went down a list of random things, ranging from allergy medication, to foot massages.

Logan gave me a look when James ran to get chocolate (it keeps you're strength up). "What? We have to keep him busy and we might as well take advantage of that."

"You're evil, I like evil." We smiled maliciously and began laughing creepily. This is when James walked in and gave us a strange look.

"Okay…"

KENDALL POV

After James and I brought Carlos up and I took his temperature (and wrote it down), I headed out of the apartment, by the window of course, to catch some early morning prey. Dawn was on the horizon, tendrils of new light spread across the sky with the clouds, slowly but surely bathing the land in a soft blanket of light.

There, a young female, running around, full of life and full of blood.

I waited in the shadows, watching, my fangs bared and my pupils dilated; she stopped in front of my hiding place. I took my chance, leapt forward, dragged her into the alleyway and sunk my fangs into her neck. Once I had my fill I got up, retracted my fangs and swiped my tongue across the bite marks on her neck (vampire saliva has healing qualities). I ran out, safe in the knowledge that she would wake up with no recollection of what had happened.

This was the worst part of my curse, even the non-aging is better than this. I couldn't stand hurting people before this happened, I know they don't feel it but the look in their eyes before they black out (and forget everything) I know it's not pain, fear, it's not even anger, those I could handle but it's pity, pity and sorrow and it's directed at me. They could all see the monster I've become.

Damn that Jet, he and Mercedes tricked me into their lair, if it wasn't for him I would still be human, with a beating heart and breath filled lungs. I would be able to quench my thirst, without having to prey on innocent humans. I would be able to eat, without trying to snack on one of my friends. And most importantly I would be able help live out James' dream with him, without having the dangers of anyone finding out that I can't age, without having to restrain myself from drinking their life lines every time they sweat and let off their sweet pheromones, especially James, he was so close, yet I couldn't be near him, in case I hurt him and the fact that I knew that James had a crush on me just made it worse.

Oh yeah, there was also the stunt with my teeth on TV at the Halloween concert, at least I was able to play it off as a stage stunt. Funny thing is though is that I heard a group of people after the concert saying how they couldn't believe that anyone fell for it; they said that they didn't even look like real fangs. They were the ones who were screaming the loudest though, so I don't know how that works.

**I know it's short but you try making an original board game about the bloody seven ancient wonders of the world, I hate History. Till next time peoples of the fanfiction world.**


End file.
